Clean
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Fitz is recuperating from the assassination attempt struggling through physical and occupational therapy. Olivia is there to help in any way she can even if it's just a simple sponge bath.


She sat in the corner watching the sweat bead on his forehead as he focused all of his attention on lifting the weight in his left hand.

"Very good Mr. President. You're almost there" encouraged the therapist. Every muscle in Fitz's arm twitched and pulsed then, finally, the weight moved. Almost immediately he dropped it with a flourish and released the large breath he was holding. She saw the frustration register on his face as the therapist packed up her supplies.

"Fantastic work today, Sir" the therapist smiled, "We'll work at it again tomorrow. Don't get discouraged, we just want a little progress every day."

Fitz smiled weakly, "Sure. Tomorrow."

Once the therapist was out of the room and the door closed, Olivia moved to the chair beside the bed. She had spent countless hours sitting there, holding his hand. At first she prayed that he would feel the love in her touch and awaken then, once he had come out of his coma, she sat thinking of how close she had come to losing him.

"You looked good today" she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm never going to get my strength back, Livvie" his voice was full of frustration and he didn't meet her gaze, "and the nightmares are back."

Since being shot a month and a half earlier, Fitz had slowly begun to recover though it would be months until he would be even close to the man he was prior to the assassination attempt.

"We can tell the psychologist when she comes tomorrow" assured Olivia leaning in to kiss his cheek lightly.

"What would I do without you?" he wondered aloud, his right hand ghosting over her cheek.

She lay her head on his chest, a rare moment they got to spend alone, "I thought I was going to lose you" the words escaped her lips almost against her will, "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

Tears involuntarily filled her eyes as thoughts of the night of his birthday gala haunted her memory. His blood, liters and liters she watched spill to the floor, when he was rushed by on a stretcher, breathing tube partially obscuring his supple lips, chest tube protruding from his right side. Then her contemplations turned to the doctors, talking to Mellie, his wife. He was the love of her life and she had no say over anything, no right to know his condition, not privy to his chances of living or dying, and she imagined the worst. When he finally awakened he had immediately asked for her. That phone call, that "hi" was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She had rushed to his side and had barely left, determined to enjoy the short time they had together. Whether minutes, hours, months, or years, there would never be enough time and she intended to make every second count.

"You're never going to lose me" he comforted, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Fitz touched his lips gently to hers, their stress subsiding almost instantly. She straightened in her chair when she heard the door begin to open.

"Hello Mr. President" Olivia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention when the attractive young nurse spoke to Fitz, "My name is Julie and I'll be your nurse tonight."

"Nice to meet you" Fitz gave his stock smile.

Olivia watched as the nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm, placed the digital thermometer under his tongue, and reached for his wrist to check his pulse. She felt her disdain grow when the nurse got just a little too close for her liking, checking Fitz's pupils and assessing his wounds.

"Everything looks great" Julie cooed, "The therapist said you were able to get one more rep with the weights. That's awesome" Her hand was resting on Fitz's forearm, then moved to his thigh as she spoke. Olivia swallowed the bile gathering in the back of her throat, forcing herself to stay seated when her every urge was to grab the young woman and tell her to keep her hands to herself.

"I guess I'm improving" replied Fitz, his eyes focused on the nurse's hand then glancing nervously at Olivia, cheeks stained red, mouth set in a tight line.

"Well it's time for your bath, let me go get the water and we can get started" the young woman moved to collect the supplied needed for Fitz's bed bath as Olivia concentrated on taking deep breaths. She wanted to tell Julie she would help Fitz with his bath, insist that she not touch him, but, again, she was no one. She wasn't his wife, wasn't his family, had no claim to him or say in his care.

As the nurse returned with the basin of water, Olivia stood to excuse herself, the knot in her stomach growing nearly unbearable.

"Julie I appreciate you offering but the occupational therapist suggested I do my own bath" his words caused Olivia to freeze, though she didn't look back at him. A smirk touched her lips.

"Of course" the disappointment in the nurse's voice was evident, "Just ring your call bell if you need any help"

The nurse rushed past Olivia, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Olivia turned, her eyes meeting his.

He was first to speak, "You know I wouldn't let some young nurse bathe me if I could do it myself" he stated, his crooked grin curling the right side of his lips, "but if my sexy young fixer wanted to help me" the smile reached his eyes, "I don't think I would object."

Olivia couldn't stifle the girlish giggle that snuck past her lips. Then Fitz's face grew gravely serious, "Will you bathe me Livvie?"

The knot in her stomach was replaced by butterflies as she removed her blazer and tossed it over the back of the chair she had been sitting in. Fitz felt his breathing increase when he saw more of her bronze skin exposed. Her shoulders, long thin arms, and petite hands that, in spite of their size, could bring him to his knees. He watched her intently, bringing the basin of water closer, piling towels close by, then gingerly removing his hospital gown.

Her hands ran over the taught muscles of his chest, fingers toying with the small amount of hair, feeling the heat of his skin. Then the warm washcloth followed where her bare hand had been, shoulders, pecs, lingering on his abdomen, visiting the peaks and valleys of his firm muscles.

Heat coiled between Olivia's thighs at the contact with the man she loved, touching him in a manner she never dreamed she would have the chance to again. His entire body worshipped her touch, temperature rising, goose bumps forming, cock stirring at the touch of his beloved. He had missed the contact with her, the way she looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered, like she did when he made long, slow, passionate love to her.

She dried his damp chest with the towel, leaning into him to kiss his lips, the touch of his tongue on her mouth a welcome caress. Pulling back, taking a moment for their eyes to connect, the damp towel balled in her small hands and resting against his lower abdomen, she ensured he was thoroughly dry. Next she washed one leg then the other at a slow, painful pace, her fingers lightly teasing his balls each time she reached the inside of his thigh.

A groan began deep in his belly, urging her to continue. The EKG monitor showed his increased heart rate and she saw the very obvious, very long evidence of the effect she had as she washed him.

When she had washed all but her most favorite part of him she gathered a fresh washcloth and dipped it in the warm bathwater. She saw him lick then bite his lower lip as he watched her. He needed her to touch him, to make him remember the man he was, to clear away his nightmares, to remind him of his virility as only she could.

Tossing the sheet to the end of the bed, Olivia took a seat on the edge then touched the warm cloth to his lower abdomen moving at a tantalizingly slow pace to the base of his cock. He tensed beneath her hands, desire he hadn't felt in nearly two months coursing through his veins. He wanted her hands all over him, to touch every inch of her skin, to show her he was afraid of losing her and how much he appreciated this second chance with her.

She stroked his cock twice with the damp cloth then dropped it into the basin on the bedside table, her hand not leaving his length. Turning her attention back to him, she chanced a look at his face and found him staring at her, transfixed.

"All clean" her voice was slightly husky as she ran her hand along his length.

He reached his fingers to touch her curls then rested his palm on her thigh. Her hand, encircling his length, moved up and down, gripping him tighter and tighter, feeling him grow stiffer with each stroke.

"The doctors said I could have problems…you know" he breathed, forcing his eyes to stay open and fixed on her at work, "I was afraid I could never…..and you would….."

He didn't finish his sentence before she bent to take him in her mouth, her tongue searing from the base to tip, dipping into the sticky precum glistening on the head.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, momentarily moving her mouth away from him.

"Nothing has ever felt so amazing" he took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't dreaming his dark haired beauty and the pleasure of her mouth on him.

Olivia's smile was coy as she went back to work, stroking his cock as she took one of his balls then the other into her mouth, watching his face. He saw her tongue swirl around the head of his cock, every muscle in his body straining to suppress the orgasm he was afraid would come too soon. He wanted this to last forever.

He watched her mouth take his entire length, amazing him just as it did the very first time she had done it. He reached for her, hands landing in her hair. He loved the feeling of his rigid cock sliding deep into her hot mouth, colliding with the back of her throat but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Just as it had been weeks since he'd felt this sort of pleasure, it had been weeks since he'd pleased Olivia. He wanted to touch her, to feel her move over him and slide down onto him, to feel alive again, joined with her.

"Livvie, wait" he grunted as her eyes sprang open in surprise at his words.

"Did I hurt you? Do I need to get the nurse?" she sounded alarmed and began to get up from the bed.

"No….NO….." he chuckled slightly, "It's been an eternity…for both of us….and I want to take care of you too"

"I don't want to hurt you" she urged, "You're still recuperating, getting your strength back."

He pulled her hips towards him, making quick work of the button on her slacks, licking his lips at the sight of the damp satin beneath.

"Just be gentle with me" he smirked, watching her remove her panties and gingerly straddle his thighs.

She surveyed his face, looking for signs of discomfort or doubt, when she found none she braced her hands on either side of his body and slowly slid herself down onto him. The feeling of him filling her was almost enough to bring her orgasm.

She gingerly moved herself along his cock, careful not to put her whole weight on him. At first it was tentative, slow deliberate movements, then his fingers found their place on her hips, digging into her flesh, making her forget where they were, lost in the sensations.

He stretched her further with each thrust, and though his strength wasn't what it had been she allowed him to take control, driving her hips and grinding himself into her at the most perfect angle.

He missed this, her breasts in front of him, even covered by fabric were a welcome sight, the feeling of her sweltering flesh, the taste of him on her lips when she bent to kiss him. He reached his hand to touch her, his thumb circling her clit, causing her to grind herself against him. She rode his cock and his hand, realizing how much she needed his touch, and knowing that she couldn't hold out much longer.

"God I wish I could flip you over and take you from behind" he breathed against the velvety skin of her neck.

Whether his words or the feeling of him buried to the hilt inside her, she gasped, throwing back her head, allowing only the tiniest noise to escape as her walls fluttered against his length then the huge waves of her orgasm squeezed him tight.

"Fitz" she gasped.

"Liv….I'm…" and his thick juices pulsed deep within her. They kissed, their tears mingling as they slid silently down their cheeks.

She sat up momentarily to pull her slacks and panties back on then climbed into the bed next to him, covering his nude torso with the sheet.

"The nurses are going to wonder why my heart rate is so high" he stroked her dark curls as he spoke.

"Do you want me to go?" she still felt unsure about how she could touch him and what made him physically comfortable.

"I want to lay here with you…in my arms…..because I've missed you desperately" he kissed her forehead before gathering her against him as best he could.

"Was that an okay bath?" she asked, her lips brushing against his jaw.

"Amazing" he brought his hand to rest on her ass, "but you got me dirty again. You might need to clean me up again in an hour or two."


End file.
